The Announcement
by jimalim320
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been dating for a few weeks now and they are finally ready to go public with their relationship. They call an emergency Bella meeting to tell the girls about their newfound relationship status. They don't react quite like Beca thought, much to her dismay. Bechloe Fluffiness! Oneshot.


**A/N: I have had this idea rolling around my head for a couple weeks now, I'm so glad I finally had time to write it. I couldn't be more proud of how it turned out either; I honestly think it might be the best fic I've written. It doesn't necessarily have to go with PP2, but it is set in the girl's senior year. It does have a couple minor PP2 references. Oh and for the sake of my cannon, Beca and Jesse only dated for a year, and Chloe changed her major a couple times and that's why she's in Beca's graduating class. (I hate that they made her intentionally fail a class three times to kepp her around for PP2, that's so freaking dumb, there's so many other ways they could have done it.) Anyway, if you enjoyed this story please check out my other Bechloe oneshot "My Favorite Song" it's super fluffy and short. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate some feedback, it's my first time writing in second person so I'd like to know how that worked. Thank you!**

"Chloe and I are together…" This was it, you had been pining for your tiny brunette best friend for years now and you were finally together. It happened a few weeks ago during one of your regular "weekly" sleepovers. Once the Bella's got their own "sorority" house those weekly sleepovers became more frequent. Being the oldest Bella in the house you got a room to yourself, but with graduation nearing Beca had practically moved in becoming your roommate.

One night you guys had stayed up till the early morning hours talking, as per usual, but this night's topic of conversation was more personal in nature than what you guys regularly talked about. You began talking about your normal day to day stuff until eventually one of you made the comment about graduation. This topic began a long discussion about the future, your hopes, your fears, and inevitably where you guys stood as friends. Neither one of you could bear the thought of not being in each other's lives anymore, or not being able to see each other every day. This train of thought made you confess what you've been keeping secret from her for the past three years.

At first she was surprised, which you thought was funny because you couldn't have been more obvious about how you felt when looking back in hindsight. All the lingering touches, the long lasting looks, the back rubs, the sleepovers, the pet names, there were so many things you guys did that you thought crossed the line of normal friendship boundaries, but Beca never protested so you kept on. After the initial shock wore off she kissed you. It was a short and innocent kiss, but you swear it was the best kiss you've ever had in your life. She told you she didn't know how this is supposed to work. You agreed noting how scary it could be, but that you were willing to give it a go. She agreed by kissing you again, but this time it was a lot longer and more passionate. You guys spent the rest of the night cuddling and trading kisses, giggling at how happy you are.

This brings you to today, five weeks later. You guys were still together and getting happier by the day, if that was even possible. And up until now you had agreed to keep your relationship a secret, so you guys had the proper privacy to figure things out. You enjoyed it for a while, sneaking around was pretty hot and all, but you had been hiding your feelings for years now, and you were ready to make it known. So when Beca came to you the other day, a couple weeks ago, saying she was ready to tell the Bellas you couldn't have been more ecstatic, so much so that you accidentally knocked her over in your hugging frenzy. She ended up spraining her wrist in the fall, so you guys agreed to give it some time to heal before telling the Bellas, you know in order to avoid all the rough sex jokes you're sure would've come your way.

You had given it some time and were finally ready. You called an emergency Bella meeting in the practice room after morning classes. Beca wanted to make the announcement. It made you blush at how cute she was about her determination to be the one to tell the girls about your relationship upgrade. And after a short and awkward little speech Beca said it, out load and proud while taking your hand in yours, gently interlacing your fingers, "Chloe and I are together…" She was beaming, with a smile that went ear to ear, and you were so proud of her, your smile quickly matching hers, which turned into a confused pout just as quickly after Fat Amy chimed in.

"Yea you're together all the time, no need to make a PSA about it." Amy quipped in response to Beca's announcement.

Beca shook her head before adding, "No I mean we are _together together_ , as in we are dating." She looked at you with a loving smile, and once again your smile matched her intensity.

"Yea no shit Sherlock, still don't know why y'all made us come out, for you to _come out_." Fat Amy piped up again, to which all the girls laughed.

Beca was beginning to become frazzled, "Wait so none of you are surprised by this?" She looked around all the girls in the room.

There was a chorus of no's , nah's , nope's, and not really's, among other negative affirmations from the Bellas. You weren't surprised about the girl's reaction, mainly because you're pretty sure one night after getting really drunk at a party you may have yelled "I love Beca!" over the loud speakers, luckily Beca was out of town visiting her mom that weekend. You don't exactly remember that night, but from what the other Bellas told you when you were fiercely hungover the next morning you weren't exactly surprised. You had been missing Beca like crazy even though she had only been gone for 2 days at that point; you remember downing drink after drink to numb your pain. So drunkenly proclaiming your love for the brunette to everyone at the party wasn't exactly a shocker. You still hadn't told Beca about that night, and in hindsight maybe you should have before letting her announce to everyone you are dating.

You could tell Beca was so confused, she let go of your hand, placing her own hands upon her head as if she was racking her brain for answers, "Wait what?!" You watched the scene unfold in front of you, debating whether or not you should chime in.

Before you got the chance to speak Cynthia-Rose elaborates on Fat Amy's indifferent disposition. "We all thought you and Red were shacking up this whole time." Your face turns the aforementioned color as you think about in implications of Cynthia's statement. Beca on the other hand gets an incredulous look on her face. Believe it or not, you guys haven't gone that far yet. You were waiting to at least become public before taking that step, but that doesn't mean you haven't thought about it. Oh my have you thought about it, your whole body gets flushed just thinking about it now. You try to shake it off and turn your attention back to the ongoing conversation between Beca and the Bellas.

Fat Amy agreed with Cynthia, pointing out the fact that, "Yea we just figured you were private about well you know your privates and who may or may not be touching them with their privates." And there goes your head again, back in the gutter.

"Eww Amy." Stacie chimed in, grossed out by Amy's bluntness.

Amy looks over at Stacie, "What? Oh come on you out of all of us should be the last to scoff." You laugh at Amy's dig at Stacie's promiscuity, she's right.

You could tell Stacie was about to jump in with a cut to Fat Amy, but Beca breaks it up before an argument erupts, "This whole time? What do you mean this whole time? We've only been dating a few weeks." Her arms are flailing as she speaks, if you weren't concerned for how flustered she was getting you'd think it was cute, aww who are we kidding you still think it's adorable.

Fat Amy answered Beca's question in a kind of tone that made it seem as if the information was obvious, "Like these past three years brah."

Stacie, no longer irritated by Amy's comment chimed in with her thoughts on the topic, "Yea we weren't sure when exactly it all started but my money was on right after regionals." And she wasn't lying; you knew the Bellas had a pool on when you and Beca got/will get together. You just chose to ignore it; they seemed to be cool with the idea of you and Beca being together so it didn't bother you that they were betting on it. In fact it actually gave you hope in some weird way, if the Bellas were all willing to bet money on the status of your relationship with Beca, then they must have believed that such a relationship was possible. You realize now that's another thing you probably should have told Beca before letting her conduct this meeting. Oh well as the say, hindsight is 20/20.

Back on the topic of when each of the girls thought you guys became official, Amy got a sly look on her face, nodding coyly, adding her point to the list "Nah I bet it started after their little shower rendezvous." Your whole body flushes red again, you were under the impression only three people knew about that, you, Beca, and Aubrey (of course you had to tell her, she's your best friend) For some reason it didn't occur to you that Beca would tell her best friend. You see the other girl's eyebrows furrowing and looking around at each other in confusion. _Good_ you think, they don't know; although you know you're gonna have a lot of questions about this to dodge in the future. Oh well, once that that hurdle comes…

"Three _years_?!" Beca's high pitched squeal rips you out of your head, "You guys all thought we were dating this whole time?"

The Bellas all chime in with their various head nods and sounds of affirmation, "Yea." "Yep. "Yes."

"Mmmhmm." Cynthia Rose proudly belts out.

Beca shakes head and looks at you for the first time since she made the first announcement, "Chloe can you believe this?" You want to answer her, but don't exactly know what to say, after thinking about it, yes you can believe it, but if you tell her that she might get huffy that you never mentioned the bet or the drunken party confession. But it doesn't matter because before you get a chance to answer her she turns her attention back to the group. "I don't understand how you guys thought we've been dating this whole time, I dated Jesse for a year, does no one remember that?"

Stacie explains matter of factly, "Yea I just thought he was your beard."

Fat Amy raises her hand, "Same."

"Mmmhmm," Cynthia Rose adds with gusto once again.

You laugh quietly to yourself, you know Jesse and Beca had a thing but honestly it was kind of a joke of a relationship, not that you would ever tell Beca that. The whole time they were together she would leave their dates early to hang out with you, spent more nights in your bed than in his room, and she even told you one night when she was really sick and came to you to take care of her that she enjoyed your cuddles more. So while you were jealous of Jesse at first, you soon came to realize that you had a much stronger relationship with the petite DJ than he did.

Beca was getting oddly worked up and the flustered confusion was evident on her face. Fat Amy noticed this too, all the girls did really, but it was the Australian who put the question that was on everyone's mind, including yours, out there. "Dude look, I don't understand why you've got your knickers in a bunch, we all love you," she points to your girlfriend, "and we love you," she points over Beca's head at you, where you are standing behind her, "and we love that you love each other." She takes her hands an points them together, "There's so much love _I_ might explode!" She threw her hands up and even added in a _kaboosshhh_ noise for effect.

Cynthia Rose makes note, having been in this type of situation before, "Look the point is you're together now and we all support you."

"Yea Beca relax, there's nothing to be upset about," Stacie quickly added, placing her hand gently on Beca's arm.

"Nothing to be upset about?" Beca shook away from Stacie's grasp and walked over to the nearest step, taking a seat with her head in her hands, she was really upset now, and you have no idea why, "Seriously?"

You lean down in front of Beca trying to get her attention. You grab her hands and pull them away from her face. You can tell this situation has escalated into a weird stressful event for her so you brush some hair out of her face while offering her an out, "Becs why don't we go get some ice cream or something."

"Oooh yea can you bring me back some chunky monkey?" You hear Fat Amy call from behind you. You turn around shooting her a death glare, telling her to keep quiet.

You look back at Beca wait for an answer. "No Chlo, I'm not in the mood."

Her tone of voice sounds sad and defeated, you forget the other girls are in the room and instantly go into concerned girlfriend mode. "Hey babe why are you so upset?" You rub her thigh with one had while caressing her face with the other. You stare intently into her eyes hoping you'll find an answer in them.

She looks at you and whispers, " _Three years_ Chlo."

"So what? It's not a big deal." You respond softly, not understanding.

"Yes it _is_." She pleads almost desperately.

You still aren't following her train of thought and ask for more information "Why then? Care to explain why you're freaking out for no reason?"

"I missed out." She answers in a small voice.

"On what?"

"On you!" She projects, startling you for a moment. She grabs both of your hands firmly and looks into your eyes, she must have realized you're still not following, so she elaborates, "We could have been together this whole time! We could have been—"

"Blowie!" Fat Amy yells out.

Oh my god you forgot they were there, and by the look on Beca's face you can tell she forgot too. She didn't make comment on Fat Amy's outburst, instead focusing back on you. "We could have been dating this whole time, but because I was too dense to figure it out I missed out on three years of _us_."

" _Oh Beca_." You sigh, it was at this moment you turned around shooting the other girls a look basically commanding them to leave, so you could have some time alone with your girl. They all seemed to get the message and obliged, even Fat Amy didn't put up a fight, leaving you and Beca alone in the practice room.

You sit down on the step next to Beca and take the hand closest to you tightly in your own. "Becs why is this bothering you so much?" You ask sweetly.

She refuses to make eye contact with you and fidgets in her seat a bit, lightly pulling at your fingers, something she only ever does when she's nervous. "I don't know Chlo, I mean, as girly and dumb as it sounds, these past few weeks with you have been so _incredibly_ amazing, and I've never been happier. I guess knowing that I could have been _this_ happy this whole time, for the past _three years_. I don't know, it bums me out, is all."

You smile widely trying to contain your tears of joy, because you know even though they are happy tears they'd still probably freak Beca out in this state. Even though she's come a long way she's still not the greatest at handling feelings, especially those of other people. You're pretty sure this is the nicest thing Beca has ever said to you. You playfully nudge her with your shoulder, "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

It's this statement that makes her look up at you. You continue on without missing a beat, "The past is so overrated." She slightly scoffs at you and rolls her eyes, all while smiling. You know she's laughing at your use of such a cliché phrase. "No, I'm being serious here." You lightly swat at her arm to make her stop laughing, although this attempt only makes her laugh harder. You're happy she has seemed to perk up, but you realty were trying to be serious. She doubles over protecting herself from the few more playful bats you send her way.

She quickly throws her hands up in surrender, "Uncle!" You stop physically berating her, "You're so weird," she adds for finale measure. You stick your tongue out in response, earning a bright smile from you're counterpart.

You settle down for a moment and continue with your serious speech Beca so rudely interrupted, not that you really minded. "Let's not focus on our past and what could have been, but rather on the future and what will be." You take both of her hands in yours before continuing, "Beca, I was never excited about leaving college and growing up, I was terrified really, why do you think I've changed my major so many times?" It's true; you're on major number 3 at the moment, but this one has stuck.

" We live in this society that's so hell bent on education, that practically forces you to spend the first quarter of your life in a classroom, and yet, they fail to properly prepare you for what lies beyond school. And I never really felt ready to face that reality, of life on my own, without teachers and classmates to guide me through. But _now_ with you by my side, I finally feel ready; I'm excited, ecstatic even. I'm ready for the future that once scared the daylights out of me, and the best part is knowing I get to spend it with you."

You feel like you may have dropped too much on Beca since she has remained silent, for longer than you'd expect. Her face remains blank, giving you no indication on what she's thinking. You begin to worry for a moment before she surprises you by launching into her own sappy declaration, "Chloe you have me dreaming of a life I never cared to live. I always imagined myself moving to LA, living alone in a small ass studio apartment, spending my nights playing a gig at a club, and spending my days never leaving my bed. All the normal milestones people seem to love so freaking much, never interested me." She squeezes your hand and sends a toothy grin your way, "But lately, I find myself thinking about how amazing it would be to live with you, to fall asleep and wake up each day tangled in your arms, to cook meals together after getting home from a long day at work, hell even shopping for groceries and other dumb household items seems so exciting with you in the picture. You've opened my eyes to a whole new life that I want to live _with you_."

You weren't even aware you had started crying until Beca reaches out and softly wipes away your tears with her thumb. You're pretty sure the grin on your face couldn't get any bigger, and you see one just as big and bright mirrored on Beca's face. You want to say those three little words, that have been dying to cross your lips for the past three years, but you figure you guys have been through enough emotional stuff today, it's probably best to save that for another day. Beca slightly nods at you, as if she could read your thoughts and feels the same way. So instead you decide to break the tension with a playful jab, "Who knew Beca Mitchell was so domestic?" You laugh.

She mirrors your action before adding, "I surprise even myself." She leans in and kisses you. You didn't realize how desperately you needed her lips on yours until they were there and moving in full force. When you finally part for air, you consume her in a tight embrace, making no move to let go anytime soon. She shifts in your arms so you become side by side, resting her head on your shoulder, but keeping your arms still wrapped around each other's sides. She places a light kiss to your neck before snuggling closer. You think to yourself how closely this conversation had resembled the one that ended up bring you together in the first place. Talk of the future making you both realize that you never want to spend it apart. And somehow you end up thinking graduation wasn't as scary as you thought three years ago.

You two remain in this position for minutes, silently enjoying each other's presence. You've never felt more at peace than in this moment. And you wish it could last forever, that is until Beca suggests, "should we go get that ice cream now?"

"Mmmm, yes please." You groan in acceptance. She laughs quietly in response, getting up and lending a hand to help you up as well. You both gather your things before coming back together, interlacing your fingers. As you begin to walk out of the practice room, hand in hand, you turn to Beca, "Should we bring back some rocky road for Fat Amy?"

She looks, for a second, as if she is contemplating the question before replying quite astutely, "No. She called us Blowie, when obviously our ship name would be Bechloe." You both bust out laughing at the remark and continue on your way on your quest for ice cream.

End.


End file.
